grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce Crawford
An snobbish, expensive, over the top, an extravagant and demanding journalist who is married to Liam Crawford. She is very rich indeed and is also devious. Early Life Born in Chelsea, London to very high society, Joyce was known to be a snob and extravagant from the word go. Having everything done for her, she had high expectations and was known for her expensive taste, snobbish attitude and lavish lifestyle. But not one to be ideal she became journalist who was very demanding both with their news items and those she works with. She does have some devious tendencies as well as rather bizarre forms of spirituality which she has whatever the reflection of the culture. She ended up marrying to lively sweet Liam who often feels browbeaten by Joyce who is known for being very demanding. Despite Liam being modest and lovely and Joyce extravagant and trying the couple are in love and seem to be happy. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 She along with her husband come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She along with her husband are among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. When asked by Cat Fox for help during being caught among the animals Joyce refused to help. Liam wanted to but Joyce declared that if he did, he may die and she'll get everything and then pulls out her will which she has in her pocket for all occasions to take out! When Maureen Price calls for those trying to come up a plan Joyce vocalises that she did not want to be part of the solutions. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. Ironically enough Joyce complains that it was a man who saved the day and not the ladies as she is for feminism. She seemed to not realise however she missed her chance to help out in the situation by refusing to help. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 19 She is among those at the Church party when it is heard that Tiffany Murrows loves Sam Watkins. The entire party run from the church to such a scene to see what is going on. Joyce comments with the running that if they are running to London Zoo again, count her out as she made a reference to the time they ended up running to London Zoo to get the escape animals back in their cages. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop Jill Hickey interviews Joyce when Mrs Goop goes missing as she asks how she feels about the news. Joyce finds it terrible that her New Age guru has gone missing and says she has to have a new one which is out of Shirley McClaine, Katie Hopkins, Oprah or Justin Bieber. #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge She is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing.